


Never Have I Ever 我从来没有

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: 冬夜，炉边的游戏，与温柔的告白。





	Never Have I Ever 我从来没有

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：“我从来没有” Never Have I Ever: 一种游戏。规则是每个轮到的人需要说出一件自己从来没做过的事，而其他人如果做过这件事就算输，输的人要被罚喝酒。

一个安静的冬夜。

零星的雪花悄无声息地降落在窗棂上，来不及融化，便堆积出一道道浅白的痕迹。屋内，温暖的炉火跳跃着，在墙面上投下微微晃动的影子。

梅林蹑手蹑脚地推开厨房的门，探头查看四周。见厨娘不在，他舒了口气，猫着腰溜进来，奉亚瑟之命来取刚出炉的香草烤鸡。

可当他拐过转角，却听见一个声音在他背后响起:

“梅林，你也还没睡吗？”

梅林猛地转身，看见高文正倚靠在离他不远的灶台边，举起手里的酒杯向他致意。他的身边还坐着兰斯和帕西瓦尔，以及不知为什么会和他们一起出现在这里的莫嘉娜与格温。

“嗯……我……我是来帮亚瑟拿他的东西，他早前不小心把它落在厨房里了。”梅林不假思索地说出了自己脑海里闪现过的第一个借口。

“少来，梅林。”莫嘉娜开口说道，轻易地戳破了他拙劣的谎言，“来加入我们的秘密宵夜吧。顺便，你也可以邀请我那贪吃的弟弟过来，告诉他我们这里不缺香草烤鸡。”

没过多久，亚瑟的身影也出现在了厨房里。

“现在，既然大家都在这里，”莫嘉娜轻快地拍了拍手，“光顾着吃多没意思。不如我们来玩'我从来没有'的游戏吧，输的人要罚酒。我先来。”

“我敢打赌，高文肯定巴不得自己每一次都输掉。”帕西瓦尔小声嘀咕道。

“我从来没有……”莫嘉娜拖长了声音说，“……被魔法变出一对驴耳朵，还不停地发出驴叫。”

“我讨厌你莫嘉娜。”在众人憋不住的哄笑声中，亚瑟狠狠地甩过一记眼刀，举起手里的酒杯喝了一口。

“该到我了，”兰斯假装认真思索了一会儿，“我从来没有……在打扫马厩的时候睡着，并摔倒在马粪堆里。”

这回轮到梅林甩眼刀了。亚瑟笑得太夸张，差点从坐着的小板凳上摔下去。

“……我从来没有……”高文等梅林罚完酒，大家又安静下来，并把视线集中在他身上后，不紧不慢地说，“……在训练场上过于频繁地回头看向我的男仆，以至于自己被自己的长矛绊倒了都不自知。”

“嘿！我没有！别拿那种眼光看我。”亚瑟愣了一秒钟，发现大家都很自觉地盯着他的时候出声抗议。

“我们都知道高文说的是实话。”莫嘉娜像法官似的宣布道。

“哪有……”亚瑟不服气地嘟囔着，又被罚了一口酒。

“……我从来没有，”格温有些拘谨地开口了，“对我的主人说不礼貌的话，给她起外号，或者骗她吃下不该吃的东西，比如老鼠肉。”

“哈，梅林，她说的就是你！”亚瑟像是抓到了什么把柄一样理直气壮，有些得意地看着梅林，监督他乖乖喝掉自己的那一份，并装作没看见男仆冲他翻的白眼。

“我从来没有……”帕西瓦尔说，“……为了自己的仆人，不惜顶撞亲身父亲和一国之君，甚至抛弃自己的性命于不顾，舍身为他采回能够救命的珍稀药材……”

“等等！这不公平，”亚瑟抢先打断道，“你们全都在针对我们俩！照这样下去，要不干脆今晚就叫'让我们一起灌醉亚瑟和梅林之夜'得了。”

“可我说的都是发生过的事实啊，殿下。”帕西瓦尔无辜地举起双手说道。

“愿赌服输，亚瑟。”莫嘉娜冲他眨了眨眼。

“……”亚瑟赌气般地喝了一大口酒，不小心呛到了自己。

“下一个我说吧，”梅林一边帮亚瑟拍背，一边开口道，“我从来没有……”

可他暂时没想好下一句该怎么接。这时，兰斯替他解了围:

“你从来没有哪一天不是呆在亚瑟身边的。”

“谢谢你的好意，兰斯。”梅林反讽道，“双重否定，所以说这一轮该被罚酒的还是我自己喽？”

“如果你不想的话，我可以帮你喝。”高文说，满脸期待地看向他。

“不行，”坐在身边的亚瑟突然发话，“他是我的仆人，你想帮他喝酒得先征求我的意见。而我说不行。”

“别打梅林的主意，高文。”莫嘉娜颇有深意地对高文说，“相信我，至少别当着我的傻瓜弟弟的面。”

“喂！”亚瑟不满地瞪着他的姐姐。但莫嘉娜没理他，自顾自地说下去:“我从来没有……趁着梅林不在的时候偷偷把脸埋在他的口水兜里，还像只猎狗一样嗅个不停，没完没了地深呼吸。”

尽管没有明说，但大家都心知肚明她说的是谁。亚瑟尴尬地咳了一声，努力不去看梅林的眼睛。而梅林自己的脸上则已布满了红晕，仿佛着了火。

游戏继续进行，大家或多或少都被罚了酒，但亚瑟无疑是喝得最多的那一个。一圈转下来，眼看马上就要轮到他了，亚瑟不禁暗自高兴，心里盘算着如何才能一雪前耻。

然而，上帝似乎打定了主意不让他有机会开口。因为就在这时，兰斯抢过了话头。

“……而我想说的，则是我从来都没有……”兰斯深吸一口气，仿佛下面要说的这些话已经在他心里徘徊了有一段时间了，“……有幸能有这样的朋友——他善良、勇敢，忠诚又无私，却比谁都执着地可怕；他甘愿为了对方牺牲一切，永远把自己排在最后，然而从来不渴求任何回报；他有着别人难以想象的能力与天赋，却仅仅满足于站在另一个人的身后，默默地付出。但是，当那个人真正需要他的时候，无论身处何时何地，只要一回头，他永远都会在那里，响应着对方的呼唤，从未离开。”

“……就像是对方最坚强的后盾。”

兰斯注视着梅林；而后者此刻低下了头，躲避着众人的目光。他的耳尖都开始泛红了。

“说实话，在内心深处，我非常、非常羡慕他的那个朋友。”

 

没有人说话。只有炉火静静地燃烧着。

过了很长时间，莫嘉娜才出声发话，打破了屋内的沉默:

“时间不早了，我们也该回去休息了。”

余下的人也跟着起身，离开了厨房。

在回去的路上，亚瑟都一言不发，从他的脸上丝毫看不出他的情绪。

梅林不禁有点担心，不知道在听兰斯说了那一席话之后，亚瑟会做何反应。

回到房间之后，梅林试着装作什么事都没发生过一样，照旧为亚瑟铺好床单，整理被褥，并一一熄灭了蜡烛。

但当他做完仆人的本职工作，转身准备离开的时候，亚瑟却出乎意料地叫住了他。

“过来。”他的声音从黑暗中传来，透着一股说不清的情感，如暗流般涌动。

梅林听话地遵从了他的指令，在他的床边坐下来。

“我一直在思考兰斯先前说的话，”从听到的声音来判断，亚瑟现在已经从床上坐了起来。

梅林没吭声，心下还是有些不确定。

“……知道吗，”亚瑟的声音似乎在向他靠近，“……我想我知道他在指谁。”

“哦……”梅林突然没来由地感到紧张。猜到了真相后的亚瑟会生气吗？他会因此而责怪梅林，或者兰斯吗？

然而，下一秒钟，唇上传来的柔和的触感打消了梅林的全部疑虑。

“你本可以早点告诉我的。”在他们结束了这个如蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止的吻后，亚瑟伏在他的耳边低低地说道。

“我的确考虑过的……”梅林费力地吞咽了一下，努力平复着狂跳不已的心脏，“……但我不想让你陷入左右为难的境地。”

“傻瓜，”亚瑟轻笑着。原本蕴藏在他的声音里的情感此刻显露无疑，混杂着无尽的温柔与深深的感激。

“刚才在厨房里的时候，我还没来得及参加这个游戏。

“现在，总算轮到我了，而我只愿说给你一个人听。

“我从来没有……向上天奢求过，能够在这纷繁世界中和你相遇；而感谢命运，让我们最终拥有彼此。

“有你为伴，我何其幸运。”

 

END


End file.
